Goodbye Tears
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Houkago Tea Time had finished college and now reunited. They were given a chance to fulfill their long-time dream... To play in Budokan. Little did they knew that the unexpected will always happen. Prequel to my future crossover story. Main story posted!


**A/N: Before you guys read this piece of work of mine, it would be better if you had already watched Angel Beats because this is a prequel to my future crossover story with K-on! and Angel Beats. If you don't know Angel Beats, it is fine but you'll suffer from a sad ending from mine... Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-on! never! Even if I want it.**

* * *

><p>"I have a little surprise for you guys!" Ritsu popped in the door, which was recently closed just right before her faithful entrance. She showed off from the people around her with a huge grin on her face.<p>

"What is it Ritsu?" Mio asked as she stood up from her seat, excitedly waiting for her next statement. This made Ritsu to grin even more as she spilled the beans.

"We're going to Budokan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye Tears<strong>

**-Prequel-**

* * *

><p>The Houkago Tea Time, which was recently reunited right after their college graduation, was now talking in their built headquarters on the side of the city. They had made it all through, waiting a year for Azusa to join them. Now, they are currently talking about new plans for their band. Nothing had changed recently, everyone acted like a child as always, especially Yui.<p>

They had started playing for some small events just like some festivals and some important events in the year. They had lived a happy life since the day that they had reunited. They had been going through all this success because of all the things that they had experienced in the past.

All of them could only think that they are so lucky to have each other by their side. Every after project, there is another one on the way. The things that they had just imagined before was now a reality because of their hard work. All of them had succeeded in schoolwork but they had chosen to play as a band again. They had a hard time to convince Mio, but they all knew that the black haired maiden won't resist the whole troop if they will try to put the band back together.

They had gained some big amount of money that they had saved up because of the continuous income of events that they are participating in. They could stop playing anytime, but playing their instruments is their passion that can't be just left over and just quit in an instant.

The only thing that they want is…

Go to Budokan…

"I have a little surprise for you guys!" Ritsu popped in with a huge grin on her face from the door, which was recently closed just before she barged in, now everyone is complete…

"What is it Ritsu?" Mio asked making Ritsu to grin more because of them getting interested.

"We're going to Budokan!"

Everyone was inside the headquarters, plus their club adviser, which had turned into a real manager on the time when the Houkago Tea Time turned into an official band, was shocked because of the certain announcement of hers. Yui tried to stutter some words but to no avail. Mugi just stood there with a smile plastered on her face. Mio had her eyebrows twitching from shock. Azusa was only sitting there, just like she is expecting this to happen all along. Sawako was already down on the ground head first. She can't believe that her girls will going to fulfill their dreams together.

"REALLLLY?" All of them exclaimed at the same time, Sawako and Azusa weren't included in the said 'everyone' they somehow can't include the screaming team.

"Yep…" Ritsu said in a confident way.

"B-But h-how?" Everyone stuttered because Sawako already had recovered from her epic fall while Azusa already joined the 'I-can't-believe-it' squad. Ritsu retained the huge smirk that is plastered on her face.

"I have some 'resources' of course…" She faded off then turned around, only to laugh to herself like a villain. (If you want to know how does she laughed, look at Yuri from Angel Beats… )

"…" No one responded. Ritsu continued her victory fanfare while everyone was still having their respective eyebrows twitching. Suddenly, Yui broke out from the trance that everyone is currently experiencing by lunging forward to tackle Ritsu down the floor. Ritsu, who was taken aback by the sudden tackle by Yui, stopped her laughing and looked at the already sobbing Yui on top of her.

"Yui? Why are you crying?" Ritsu said, tapping the lead guitarist's head. Making her to sob more, they will never understand Yui… Even though they had grown fully.

"I-I don't know Ricchan… I think it's because we can finally fulfill our dre-am…" She finished her sentence with a snot, which made everyone to laugh out loud. Azusa had helped Yui to get up just right after that conversation.

"Yui, your snot!" Ritsu said as she pointed her finger towards her face. Yui, in the other hand, removed the unsanitary liquid that is attached on her face with a slight giggle. She could only give the girls a huge smile as Mugi started to talk…

"Well well well well well well well well…" She repeated her words, just like what she is doing when they are still in their high school days. She could only let out a set of giggles because of the certain scene that is unfolding in front of her. You know Mugi, she always loved the interaction between girls, and this one is an example.

"When are we going senpai?" Azusa asked, right after letting go of her Yui-senpai after she helped her to get up. Ritsu looked to Azusa back with the grin that is so irritating if you look at it directly.

"About a week or so…" She said as she raised her hands up in the air, waiting for the other members for their hands to be sent up just like hers up in the air. She gave a nod to all of the band members, including their manager.

Everybody sent their arms up in the air, in chorus on what Ritsu did, all that is on their respective minds was the time that they will going to play. Finally, at last, they can fulfill their long lost dream.

"Ready?"

"YOSH!"

The week had passed in a blink of an eye. Everyone had prepared everything for their big anticipated trip to Budokan. They could only reminisce everything that had happened in the past years. Especially on the days of their high school, where Budokan was only a big dream of theirs, but now, it was going to be fulfilled because of their sky-high rating.

It is still a mystery on how did Ritsu made the whole band to go to Budokan, but no one seems to care in her sudden outburst. Two days before their performance, they are already ready to take off from their headquarters with a huge vehicle that Sawako had managed to buy in the past years because of the sudden income of their group. She could only praise herself on mind because of the great choice of vehicle.

She had managed to buy a limousine that can fit everyone inside, unlike the car that she got last year on their high school days that when they are going somewhere, someone is going to be left behind because of lack of space for them to reside in. But now, everyone can fit inside the big limo also with their instruments. Houkago Tea Time is in the peak of success.

They took off early in the morning, for them to get in their destination early. They had gathered in the same meeting place just like the day that they went to that festival. The day that they had concluded that they are better than the others who are playing in that certain summer fest. That Houkago Tea Time has the aura to beat every single band that there is. That Houkago Tea Time will always be together, which was fulfilled by them getting reunited. They also had already played for that summer festival a year ago and that is one of the best.

But now, they are going to the place that they once said that it is like their school. They're going to Budokan, the place that they had aimed to go to in the first place. The reason why did they excel in the band.

It seems that their friendship served as their key to the non ending success that they are experiencing right now. They had been together for lots of years, even if someone was left behind, they are always there to wait for the certain black-haired cat.

They are now in the middle of their joyride, halfway to their destination towards their dream to be finally fulfilled. Sawako had her spot in the front of the car as the driver, with Mugi beside her. Ritsu and Mio are sitting beside each other behind the driver's seat while Azusa and Yui sat on the back of the two. Their instruments had a sacred spot beneath all of them. In that way, Yui wouldn't get all worried for her guitar.

Sawako had a good taste in choosing what kind of car they would be using in this special trip, she had already knew that everyone would need a seat if they are going to different events especially this one. She couldn't believe herself that the girls who once had convinced her to be the club manager is now going for the ultimate shot. The peak of their own dreams.

All of them minus Azusa can still reminisce their first training camp, where Yui had showcased some inspiring poses when they played within the fireworks at night, too bad that it faded just right before everything reached to its maximum level. Now that Yui is in the peak of being a real a professional, she can't stop praising herself when she is alone.

They had went all the on almost three fourths of their trip when they saw a sign:

Accident Prone Area

Yui tapped Azusa's shoulder for her to ask what does that sign mean, Azusa just gave her a confused look because until now, she can't understand some of the most basic words that existed in this world. Azusa had no choice but to explain to Yui what does it mean.

"Yui-senpai, it means that you have to be careful when driving in the areas that have these kind of signs, you are going to have an accident if you don't drive safely from here, right Yamanaka-sensei?" Azusa said, looking at the front part of the car for Sawako.

Sawako turned around to spot the little cat waiting for her response. She gave her a satisfactory grin and replied:

"Yes, that's right! And I'm going to drive safely right here, right now. I won't let you girls get into some kind of acci-" Her sentence was cut because of the disturbance in the handling ability of the car, somehow, a stone had hit one of their tires. This made Sawako panic a little and looked back to the direction where they are currently going to. She can't believe what did she saw...

The girls had started to panic, Mio already had her arms around Ritsu, for some reasons, Ritsu returned the favor by clinging onto her on the same time. Mio is shivering with all of her might. Her mind is bursting with thoughts of them being dead because of a car accident. She held Ritsu closer as the thoughts continued to flood her sensitive mind. Her shivers came in chorus with the shaking of the car, which had a flat tire seconds ago, which made the whole clan's panic level to rise into a higher level.

Azusa is now scared, she is hiding behind her beloved Yui-senpai. She can't take this kind of moments. She had explained what accident prone area means a while ago and now, they are experiencing what will happen to you if can't be careful. She tightened her grip at her senpai as the second tire lost its air and popped. They already have to flat tires, now they are in a critical condition. There are no chance of them escaping from this, even if you put gravity on the emergency brakes, it would be too late.

"I will do anything for Azu-nyan..." Yui said in a sing-song voice, just like what she had done in the time where Azusa had scolded her because of not practicing and while cleaning Ton-chan's tank. If it's a little bit of joke before, it is not now.

The car had begun spinning just right after the third tire popped. Sawako gave up on controlling the said car. She only looked behind to check up the girls. Mugi is cheering with all of her might because of the experience that she is getting right now. Yui is still repeating the lyrics that she is singing for Azusa while Ritsu and Mio are still clinging onto each other. Their instruments are dancing from behind because of the unbalanced suspension of the car. Sawako just closed her eyes and said her final word:

"I'm sorry girls..."

**IMPACT**

The car had hit a tree near them, the front bumper was now tore into pieces, the car is in an inclined position because of the huge impact it had with the strong pine tree. If people would look onto it, they would absolutely tell that no one had survived in that brutal impact. But in this case...

Sawako had hit her head on the steering wheel, she had passed out, but not yet dead. Mugi who sat beside her had hit her head on the window, she wasn't fine... She isn't conscious. Everyone from behind could see her swimming in her own pool of blood. The next two from behind her had their heads banged together which made them bleed. Not only that, they also had their feet twisted behind their respective seats. The worst is what had happened behind the two...

The windows in the certain part of the car was shattered completely. Shattered glass had slashed every part of the body of the people who had occupied the back seat. They could are still conscious just like what are two from the front of them are experiencing. The worst thing that had happened to the two is Azusa having her neck cut by a shattered glass. Yui could only gasp as she spotted the cut, which made them swim in the blood of the little kouhai. Yui quickly responded by removing the said glass that is attached on her neck. Yui sighed in relief as she removed the glass completely.

"S-S-enpai..."

"I-It hurts..."

Azusa faded as she looked back at her senpai. The blood are still flowing freely from her neck making her weak as the seconds pass by. She could only squirm from the pain she is experiencing right now. The final resort had strucked Yui's mind. She'll going to take her to the hospital!

With that in mind, Yui lifted Azusa in ease for certain reasons that nobody knew. Is it because they are in a rush? That the life of her little kouhai is in risk? She doesn't care why because right now, she have to take the poor little cat to the hospital.

Yui had barged out of the car as she looked behind for the rest of the band. Ritsu and Mio can't get out of the entanglement that they are in this instant. Their consciousness are going to be gone soon. They gave Yui and Azusa a concerned smile and said:

"Just g-g-go on... Don't worry about us..." Both of them faded, looking away at the two, not wanting for them to be more scared of being dead if they wouldn't go outside in this instant.

"I don't know.."

"JUST GO!"

With that, Yui ran as fast as she could and carrying Azusa in a bridal style form of carrying. She could only look at Azusa's half lidded eyes. It looks like that she can't make it. The hospital isn't near, they can't see any sign of civilization here, they can't see any people who are travelling. Yui cursed herself mentally because of failing her kouhai once more. She could only tear up as she continued to ran as her feet became worned out. She could only let her tears flow from her now weak eyes.

"I will do anything for Azunyan..." She ended the sentence with a sob as she ran twice faster than her run just moments ago. She could only cry into max extent as she saw Azusa's eyes closing slowly. She could just cry out her name repeatedly. No sign of civilization are still to be found and no one seems to be there for their aid.

Yui looked back at Azusa just to spot her eyes who are now completely closed. This made her stop and cried louder... She had lost her kouhai... She fell down on her knees as she can feel her torso getting much more achy. She looked at it just to spot a huge swelling, plus the shattered glass that made her body quiver. She fell down head first onto the ground. She gave up... She'll die beside her kouhai... The both of them spent their last moments here on earth together, even though it's not a good memory, Yui did her best...

* * *

><p>Ritsu and Mio who was stucked in the car because of the entanglement that they are in. Ritsu can't believe that their last dream won't be fulfilled. She remembered every single memory of Houkago Tea Time. How the band was formed, how did they got Yui to learn an instrument. How did their first festival go. And how did they gone through all of the challenges they had. Now that their against fate, it seems that there wouldn't be any last resort but just sit there and wait for your time to pass... She looked to Mio who was still fully bruised and bleeding. She may had lost half of the blood inside her head, same goes for Ritsu. Ritsu just smiled and said:<p>

"Well, what do you know, I will die beside you Mio..."

"Don't think of things like that!"

"Well, there is no reason for you to deny it.."

".."

"Let's just enjoy our last moments..."

Mio cried as she was convinced by Ritsu to stop rambling. She could only hug Ritsu tighter, which wasn't tight enough because of her getting weaker as the seconds pass by. Ritsu could only let out her tears from her watery eyes, showing her affection for the black haired maiden. She could only wrap her arms around the girl as she sobbed louder.

Both of them are getting weaker as the seconds passed. They could only smile at each other as their tears mixed with the pool of blood beneath them, their feet are still entangled. No one is coming and they wouldn't be in time as their eyes closed and concluded their lives... They died with smiles on their faces...

**Houkago Tea Time, was broken that day, by a single car accident. Will they ever meet each other again? You'll know what I mean when you wait for the real story to begin... Of course, it's a crossover...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now sorry if I make them die... I don't know what came in my mind last week... So I wrote this... This will continue... Wait for my crossover if you want to see what happens to them... in the afterlife... XDD Sorry if my grammar is quiet off... Please do review for me to know what do you think about this story. Sorry for the delay on my TLR story. I had some file problems...**

**-PREVIEW-**

Yui opened her eyes. She quickly stood up because of shock, she had a vague memory which is disturbing her mind just on the time that she woke up... She can't remember what had happened before she got in there but she knew that there is someone who needs her. She quickly stood up and looked around the open field, she is standing in an open track and field course in a school. She can't remember what school it is but the most disturbing thing is...

She can't remember anything..

**Well, that's enough... Wait for it to get published if you want to read it... :DD**

See ya soon!


End file.
